


Learning for the Heart

by FrickinGwaine



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst disguised as fluff, Bittersweet, Cute Kids, Gen, I put off my other fic to write this, Kid Fic, Oops, Sad, excessive use of the pronoun "he", sad kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinGwaine/pseuds/FrickinGwaine
Summary: He's not alone because someone is out there, and if someone is out there then that means there is someone he can play with and show everything he's learned. It's fun to learn, yes, but it also gets sad. He is really good now with his words and numbers, but nobody is here. Nobody is with him to share his excitement. Yet someone is out there -Learning really hopes that there is someone there. Because truth be told, he wants someone around even more than he wants to learn. He is lonely, heh, learning is lonely.Learning is really lonely.(in which Little!Logan and Little!Patton get a backstory)





	Learning for the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I am unable to write something without it being a confusing mess. This is my Fic based on how I think the order of how the sides came to be. Full explanation at the end if you want to read that first.
> 
> As always, love to my beta

 

He wakes up alone and that’s kinda lame. His room is pretty though. The walls are blue and green and pink and it reminds him of a rainbow. His bed is fluffy and he’s surrounded by even fluffier stuffed animals. There’s a froggy, a puppy, another puppy, and - oh holy moly - there’s a unicorn! He doesn’t even know how he knows what a unicorn is but he loves it more than cookies. That’s also something he doesn’t know how he knows, but he decides that exploring sounds more fun. 

The room was a lil’ small. Hey, score, crayons! He’s going to color a picture for...oh. Huh, he's alone. Well maybe there’s someone outside his room. He tries to get to his feet a couple times before he is good to go and waddles to the door. It’s taller than him by a whole big lot which is silly, but the handle is just a bit above his head. He glances back, decides that finding a friend is definitely worth leaving his nice, safe room, and opens the door.

A quick peek out the doorway shows nobody. He feels his spirits dim a little bit at this. He lets out a sigh as he steps more into the corridor outside. The space is bigger but more boring than his own and he finds that the quiet makes him feel worse. As he turns to resign himself to playing alone for now, he spots another door down the hallway with the light shining underneath. Feeling his spirits rise again he races to it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's learning.

He is Learning.

That's what he calls himself because that's all he does. Stuck in this boring room with nothing to do and it's not fair. Well, that's not right. His room is nice, he doesn't know the word for it yet but the space feels cool.  The walls are blue, easy; no color or thing is loud and big or distracting and there are many toys to help him learn more. 

He does enjoy learning, of course he does-- he named himself because of it. When he learns something new it's fun. Getting to know his numbers was awesome (he counted everything:  two shoes, one shirt, one bed, two-fives and five-threes glowy stars on the ceiling, two-threes wood blocks, and four-four other  toys) Learning can only count to five, but that's all he needs right now. Before that was when he first started to practice his words. Learning thought this was very good because when he practiced it made sounds that filled his room more.

Something distracts him. It's a slight difference that wouldn't catch his attention unless it went against the monotony of his everyday routine. When Learning puts his hand to the ground to help himself up he feels it. He has been sitting next to the door when he felt slight shaking on the floor boards. Learning stands up now, he doesn't understand where this could be coming from and that makes him upset. As he rests his ear to the door he hears light thumps that remind him of himself running. Himself, there is something out there making noise like he makes - nonono there's some _ one _ out there. Learning leans back from the door, surprised by his thoughts, but a smile growing on his face all the same. 

He's not alone because someone is out there, and if someone is out there then that means there is someone he can play with and show everything he's learned. It's fun to learn, yes, but it also gets sad. He is really good now with his words and numbers, but nobody is here. Nobody is with him to share his excitement. Yet someone is _out there_ \-  

Learning really hopes that there is someone there. Because truth be told, he wants someone around even more than he wants to learn. He is lonely, heh, learning is lonely.

Learning is really lonely.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slides to the door because he has sock feet so why not. Unfortunately he also loses his balance and so instead of sliding to the door he crashes into it. As he squints up at the door he decides that his own door is better. This one is a solid sky blue with a bunch of squiggles on it that look like they are supposed to mean something, but he doesn't get it. Something awesome though is that there are magnets on it that seem fun to play with. Some are more squiggles, others are numbers, and the best are the animals. How magnets stay on wood he doesn't know, but there is a doggo magnet so he lets it go. Refocusing, he scrambles to his feet and takes a breath. 'Somebody's home,' he thinks. 'Well, not home, but in that room and they're going to be my friend.'

One, two, three  times he knocks. "Hello," he follows up with a whisper. Nothing speaks back. 'Hmm, maybe a little louder.'

"HELLO!" yelling this time.

'Better,' he decides as he puts his ear to the door in hopes of catching a response. There, he can hear them but he can't make out any of the words. 'This is definitely an invitation to come in,' he thinks as he reaches above him for the door handle. 

There is only air. Drawing his hand back, he turns his focus to the spot. It's a metal plate smoothed over, looking like there was never something missing. He feels distressed now because there is something missing. His door is the same so there should be a handle, but there's not, and how is his friend supposed to get out to play if he can't get out at all.

"YOU'RE DOOR HANDLE’S GONE."

More mumbles. He doesn't know what they're saying. They need to speak louder.

"YOU NEED TO SPEAK LOUDER!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You...spe-...ouder."

Learning doesn't know what they are trying to say, but he's been screaming at the door since the thump surprised him enough to jump. Ugh, he needs something different because he is pretty sure if he can't hear them, they can't hear him either. He leaves the door, quickly searching the room so the other doesn't get bored and leave. Learning shuffles things around in hopes of finding something that would make talking easier. As he turns to search another pile, he almost slips. Looking down, he sees a crayon and gets an idea.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU'RE BEING REALLY MEAN RIGHT NOW!"

He huffs, his new friend as been quiet for a bit now. Feeling his eyes tear up, he looks away from the door; he hopes he didn't scare them away. A soft swoosh sound brings his attention back to the door. It's a sun-- well, a drawing of a sun that the other must have sent under the door. It's not what he imagined meeting his friend would be like, but he'll take it.

It's a tough decision to leave his spot on the stoop, but he needs crayons and paper if they are going to get anywhere. That doesn't mean he can't hurry and be as quick as possible. He scrambles to his feet as he races back down the hallway, slipping through his cracked open door, and searches for the crayons he saw when he first woke up. He has to avoid some toys strewn across his carpeted floor before he locates his prizes and makes his trek back. 

Back at his place before the doorway, he sees there are no more messages for him, which is fine because its is his turn. He plops to the ground and begins.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been too long. Come on,  why are they taking so long. It doesn't even need to have a picture on it and Learning would be happy. Learning rest his head against the door and breathes, big breaths that he like to believe would hold back any attempt at tears that his eyes make.

Learning lets out a little giggle as he hears the sound of paper being pushed under the door again. He knew there was no reason to cry. Lifting his head from the door he looks down at his message. Learning also realizes why it took so long. Where his picture was a simple yellow sun, his friend (because they are friends now) apparently decided that no space should be wasted in telling him that it was nice to meet him. It was a collage of hearts, stars, and animals with a big smiley face in the center. 'Yeah,' Learning thinks, glancing between the picture and the door where on the other side his friend is, 'there's no reason to cry anymore.'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A long time passed which neither of them noticed, sending messages back and forth, trying to get to know each other as much as possible before he couldn't avoid the fact that he couldn't sleep in the hallway. If he had it his way he would be in the closed-off room with his friend and they would have a sleepover. But no matter how many times he looked at it, the handle never appeared. 

As he trudged back to his room with the last picture his friend sent him he stopped before his own door.  After staring at the other one for so long, his own seemed warm. It contained several colors with the only thing similar about them is that they were all pastel (light?) , despite him never having painted, there were hand prints as though he had been finger painting. Stickers were placed sporadically, but perhaps his favorite thing on his door was vibrant colored hearts that went down the center of his door. The only organized structure the door had was that the hearts followed the order of the rainbow. And as he gazes at the deep-blue one that’s eye-level with him, he looks once again at the paper in his hand.

His closed-in friend likes to keep his drawings neat, trying to convey one thing at a time as he came to understand. In fact, the last drawing mimicked what he saw before him, a blue heart but with an arrow underneath it that pointed to himself. When he finally enters his room, closing it with his hand lingering on the handle, he reaches a conclusion about himself. 

His name is Heart.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> So there are a whole bunch of theories on which side is the oldest, and the there is no confirmation on the order what so ever. But what I do know is that the first thing babies do is learn, thus Learning. They don't necessary use logic until they are seven/eight so I'm like well obviously he exist, but he can't interact with Thomas. Therefore, he is locked in his room, learning but unable to interact. Then once toddlers start making their decisions Heart appears.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, everyone! Please leave a like and subscribe (I kid, all kudos and comments are loved)


End file.
